Mensajes perdidos
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Cuando estás lejos, la mejor manera de comunicarse es escribir. Escribir cartas, notas o postales, y mandarlas. Pero hay momentos en los que, por mucho que escribas, no vas a recibir respuesta. [Personajes de TID y TMI]. Viñetas.
1. Con amor, Jessie

_Este fic participa en el Reto Exprés "Familias de Nefilims" del foro Cazadores de Sombras. Me tocó la familia Lovelace._

 **Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras es propiedad de Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

 **MENSAJES PERDIDOS**

 **I. Con amor, Jessie**

 _Queridos mamá y papá;_

 _Os echo de menos. Sé que las señoritas no se quejan, pero de verdad que os echo de menos._

 _Odio este horrible sitio. Es oscuro y frío, y mi doncella, además de tener una cicatriz espantosa en la cara, no sabe peinarme como yo quiero._

 _Estoy harta de vivir rodeada de chiflados que disfrutan aprendiendo lenguajes demoníacos en vez de francés o italiano; y que en sus clases enseñan a matar demonios en lugar de a coser y bordar como deberían enseñar a las señoritas._

 _La directora se llama Charlotte Branwell, y no solo es seria y distante, sino que además no tiene ningún sentido de la moda e intenta convencerme de que lleve esas armas y luche en vez de comportarme como debería hacerlo ella._

 _Además, su esposo, aunque en cierto modo amable, está loco y algún día quemará esto con sus inventos. Ojalá para entonces yo ya esté muy lejos._

 _Sólo quiero volver a casa, con vosotros. Quiero ser tratada como una señorita, no como un guerrero en potencia. No es tan malo, ¿verdad?_

 _Sé que la directora me tiene lástima por no haber sido educada como una nefilim, pero yo os estoy muy agradecida de que no lo hicierais. Soy una dama, no una cazadora de sombras. Y estoy orgullosa de ello._

 _Por eso mismo, aguantaré. Aguantaré por vosotros y les demostraré que no necesito ser nefilim para ser fuerte._

 _Con amor,_

 _Jessie_

Jessamine miró la carta y las lágrimas emborronaron su vista, haciendo que se las secara bruscamente. Sus hombros temblaron y acabó por derrumbarse encima de la mesa.

—Voy a volver a casa, voy a volver a casa, voy a volver a casa... —susurró entre lágrimas, una y otra vez.

Tal vez si se lo repetía muchas veces acabaría por creérselo.


	2. Carteo entre amigos

_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático "Philia" del foro Cazadores de Sombras._

 **Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras es propiedad de Cassandra Clare.**

 **Aviso:** Este fic contiene spoilers de TMI (por las muertes mencionadas/insinuadas) y referencias a las Crónicas de Bane.

* * *

 **MENSAJES PERDIDOS**

 **II. Carteo entre amigos**

 _A la atención de Ragnor Fell:_

 _¿Cómo te encuentras? Hace tiempo que no te pasas por aquí, ni para controlar a Magnus ni para revisar ese español tuyo, que francamente, cada día va peor._

 _Aquí no hay nada nuevo. Un par de ataques contra esos chuchos incontrolables que se hacen llamar licántropos por nuevo territorio y una redada nefilim. Lo de siempre, vamos._

 _Un saludo,_

 _Raphael Santiago_

* * *

 _Raphael:_

 _Mi español no va peor cada día, sino que va mejorando, no sé por qué dices eso._

 _A Magnus es cierto que hace tiempo que no lo visito, pero estoy alargando el tiempo entre visita y visita lo máximo posible porque no tengo muchas ganas de verlo después de lo que pasó en Perú la última vez. ¡Fue culpa suya, por mucho que lo niegue!_

 _Sí, esa vez. Deja de reírte, Santiago._

 _Yo he adoptado un perro. Lo he llamado Raphael._

 _Recuerdos,_

 _Ragnor._

* * *

 _Tú, brujo traidor que se hacía llamar mi amigo:_

 _Ten más cuidado cuando mandas la carta en la que hablas mal de alguien a ese alguien. No es recomendable. ¡Y NO FUE CULPA MÍA!_

 _Que sepas que yo tampoco te echaba de menos, Ragnor Fell. Y que se lo dije a Catarina. Hala._

 _Además, eso de poner nombres de personas a mascotas fue idea mía. ¿Te acuerdas de mi mono Ragnor, Ragnor?_

 _Tu ex-amigo,_

 _Magnus Bane_

* * *

 _Ragnor Fell:_

 _No tenías derecho a morir. ¡Se supone que eras inmortal! ¿Qué clase de inmortalidad ha sido la tuya que ya ha terminado?_

 _Nunca te expliqué el pretérito pluscuamperfecto, ni la concordancia de adjetivos, ni el millón de cosas interesantes y dificilísimas que tiene el lenguaje español._

 _Ya se las explicaré a Magnus por ti, pero que sepas que nunca será lo mismo. Me has dejado solo ante ese desastre con purpurina._

 _Te recordaré siempre,_

 _Raphael_

* * *

 _R y R:_

 _Es decir, Ragnor y Raphael. Sé que allá arriba estaréis juntos y seguro que en estos momentos me estáis criticando porque soy un debilucho con mucha purpurina que se ha enamorado perdidamente de un nefilim._

 _¡Y a mucha honra! Alec es todo lo que quiero en mi vida, e incluso le gusta a Presidente Miau. Lamento decir, Ragnor, que a ti siempre te odió._

 _No diré que voy a estudiar español por los dos porque, francamente, creo que con el que ya sé me basta y me sobra. Además, Alec lo domina._

 _Pero, para que veais que en el fondo os tenía aprecio, pondré una foto vuestra en la chimenea, que creo que es lo que está de moda ahora._

 _Un abrazo,_

 _Magnus_

 _PD: Se supone ninguno de los dos iba a morir nunca. Menuda birria de inmortales estáis hechos._


End file.
